A Dark Twist of Fate
by starglow71
Summary: A somewhat Dark Fic! Unrelated Evil Vampire Alpha!Sam/Evil Vampire Alpha!Dean. Sam/Dean/Bobby/Dante/Dorian. The brothers are faced with a dilemma. Sam is Turned by that damn Alpha, Samuel let's it happen. Dean ends up at Samuel's mercy and Sam will do anything to save him. Surely Purgatory is a small price to pay for his life…at least it is in Sam's eyes. And not everyone agrees...


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

Warning: Wincest! Unrelated now as Vampires but still are Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean/Bobby/Dante/Dorian. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. **Menage situations, fair warning here!**

If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you.

**Plot:** The brothers are faced with a dilemma. Not only is Sam Turned by that damn Alpha, Samuel let it happen, but now Dean is at Samuel's mercy and Sam will do anything to save him. Surely Purgatory is a small price to pay for his life…at least it is in Sam's eyes. Turns out some Angels disagree with that thought.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Never Turned someone without a soul before…soul gets in the way. You'd be perfect." The Alpha said caressing Sam's neck as he held him in place. Sam's calm gaze met his not caring. He descended and dug his fangs in, weakening him. His wrist soon pressed to Sam's mouth and he drank him. Sam drank hungrily from him as well. But then Sam got impatient, pushed him away then pulled him around to slam into the wall instead, descending hungrily on him and drank from his neck instead, and kept doing it. Dean screaming in the background.

"No! Sam, stop! No, not you!" Dean cried out as the Campbells held him in place, helpless do anything but watch his brother turn before his eyes. "Let me go!"

Soon the shriveled form slid to the floor, down the wall. Drain entirely and Sam got bigger and his hazel eyes glowed red, fangs grew impossibly long. Nails pointed and sharp, white steel. "Tell us where Purgatory is." Samuel Campbell demanded. "He knew. I know it. Tell us."

"I know what he knew, and he knew." Sam admitted but pointed at Dean. "Give him to me and leave, and I will tell you."

The others murmured disagreement but Samuel hushed them, thinking then giving him a speculative look. "Agreed. Dean for the location."

"They leave and go far away first, no weapons." Sam said smelling the weapons.

"Go, I'll do this." Samuel told the others who looked at him worried but left. They soon heard their cars leaving and Sam scented the air and used his new Alpha Vampire senses to make sure they weren't lingering. Then smiled. "It _moves._ _Michael_ moves it even now, from place to place for safety reasons. The entrance _moves_…but I know where it is _right now_. You could find it; if you hurry…" He did sense it, but he'd only tell if he got Dean.

"Tell me and then you get him." Samuel said holding a gun to Dean's head. He looked at them both in shock and fear. And betrayal and pain, sorrow even, danced in Dean's pretty green eyes, Sam thought. He'd fix that as soon as the human left.

"Give me him first. Halfway." Sam comprised. Samuel considered it and pushed Dean between them, nodding.

"I did it, now where is it?" Samuel said.

"You and your kind promise to leave us be…never bother me or Dean again first. Never darken our doorstep. I smell the demon on you, the deal you made…it sickens me you used us so…but not too much. I want him, that's all, and Bobby, you leave them be. That first." Sam added.

"Agreed, we leave them be." Samuel said nodding.

"You come near us, and I will hunt you all down, and kill you horribly." Sam promised coldly, thirst growing in him already. He needed to feed but wanted to save that first feed to share with Dean, just Dean. This kept up, he'd feed from Samuel out of spite, drain him dry as well. He was annoying him.

"Agreed. Stay away from us, and we'll leave you be." Samuel promised.

"The entrance to Purgatory is in the old Mission near here, about twenty miles south. In the chapel, left wall by the baptismal tapestry. Behind it really, _clever_ trick. It moves soon, I should warn you…I told you and if you don't find it, you still leave us be. Not my fault if your Demon Master can't get to it time." Sam said dismissively. Waving a hand to shoo him out and reaching for Dean. Dean resisted but was pulled to press to his chest anyway. He struggled but Sam held him there easily. "Go before I get too hungry. It's not you I want but I will drink you out of spite and leave you a drained corpse like him if you don't."

He meant it and Samuel knew that, too. So he ran out and peeled out of the driveway, leaving the Impala there to glitter under the parking lot lights.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam tugged his prize along until he found a bed, then tore at his clothes until Dean removed them, weapons falling to the floor in the process, knives clattering on concrete. "What are you going to do to me? Sam, are you still in there? You can't want this!" Dean begged but Sam just peeled off his clothes with one hand and fastened Dean to the head board with his shirt sleeves; tying him there and laying over him soon after.

"Yes, I do. And I will have what I want. You will not stop me but it will not be rape. You will give yourself over to me." Sam said calmly caressing a line up Dean's jaw and lips, touching them and finding them soft and plush; perfect for kissing and sucking him. He wanted that, too. Pressing to Dean's body harder, he showed Dean how much he wanted it as well. His cock already hard and Dean felt it; hardening in return despite his best attempts not to.

He didn't want to want Sam, never had, but he always had, and apparently Sam had wanted him. And he tried not but involuntarily his body rubbed up into Sam anyway, making them both moan, seeking what he wouldn't take for himself; not ever letting himself ask for what he needed or allowing himself admit to anyway. He had a feeling he was going to get it either way and soon though and part of him didn't mind that, eagerly looked forward to it in fact! He was torn and he hated it had come to this.

And he knew which part of the union he'd be, too, as Sam caressed his hole and spat on fingers to take it. Most definitely not the taker, not at first at least. He'd never done a man or been with one that way, but damn, suddenly he really _really_ wanted to with Sam! He hated to admit that, too. Dean thought with a sad tightening in his gut. He wanted Sam to fuck him, to touch him and to kiss him…but he also knew how wrong it would be if he did those things with him and wanted to cry at how tormented that made him feel; to want it and not want it at the same time, to fight what he needed and deny himself what he had to have.

"Sam, we're brothers, we should stop…you can't do this!" Dean pleaded, hoping to get through to him soon. His control was slipping and he prayed Sam would listen. A vain hope he knew but he'd take what he could get.

"Not anymore." Sam simply said then kissed up his throat to his jugular. The light touch making Dean shiver involuntarily. His hole clenching and opening enthusiastically against the fingers circling it softly; priming itself for penetration; penetration it wanted so badly. A fingertip pushed in as Sam's fangs pushed in as well and he drank him, deep and draining droughts. Dean arched back onto those fingers slipping in and out of him now. Then cried out in bliss and came as he suddenly got light headed and a wrist appeared over his gasping mouth, dripping blood in. He ended up drinking it then Sam pressed it firmer to his mouth and he drank him deeply now, too.

Several minutes later, Sam's wrist was gone and he stopped drinking from Dean. Kissing down his body instead. Tasting those taut nipples on the way down. Licking every moving muscle and drawing moans from the man below him as he Turned; eyes glazed and mindless; but his hole relaxed and ready but also tightening on his fingers as they worked his body. Wanting more, begging for more! And Sam didn't waste his opportunity.

He thrust in quickly, making Dean buck up and onto him more. Taking more into him each time they moved then he went deep and slow until the Turn was finished. Dean's head was back by then, his hands gripping the cloth holding him tightly as his hips worked up and down in the process. Then his green eyes met Sam's and Sam saw he was Turned, his fangs fully extended. Dean was an Alpha Vamp like him now; they'd share the position and Sam loved that fact almost as much as he loved the vampire below him. So he went harder and deeper, and pummeled that perfect ass; that hard cock bouncing between them as he sat up to kneel between his open legs, spread wider now, and fucked him without mercy. The bed scraping loudly across the floor to the wall at the force of his thrusts each time; drawing them into the sounds already around them.

Dean shouted his pleasure, moans flowing from his lips and open mouth, bouncing off the steel walls and Sam's joining them. Sam leaned forward and untied him then, Dean growling ferally as he lunged for Sam's shoulders, pulling down him for kisses. Then finding the jugular, he drank Sam as they fucked. Making their pleasure spin around them and claim them more.

Their bodies unrelenting in their thrusts and cumming often as Sam drank him soon after at the same time; their love bond forming and filling them. The Mating finally completing between them and they came harder than ever before soon after that. And lay spent on the bed as the sun streamed in a window. Broken rays shimmering over their sweaty bodies; their fluids lay like puddles around them and pooling in the crevices of Dean's body.

Sam crawled down him now, licking them up, savoring Dean's seed and skin, until he was clean and lay down by him again. Dean welcomed him now, holding him close. Then need gripped him a few minutes later, and growling ferally again, he pressed Sam to all fours and worked into him with fingers and spit then; his own hard cock leaking pre-cum. Moaning softly as he took his mate slow then hard, doing to him as he'd done to him, drinking from his shoulder as he leaned down at times. Sam writhing and moving below him as he worked his cock and they fucked and mated again for hours; until the sun set finally and Dean gave one last hard thrust into Sam and they came harder and harder again. Their vision going white and they saw everything, every vampire that existed, then felt and saw that they were theirs and they sent that crippling vision to them all; sending them to their knees with a warning.

"We own you now, obey us and leave us be or you will not like what we do. We are your Alphas now, the other is gone. We are your Masters now!" They sent as they came and the vision stayed awhile as they gloried in the fear and horror their subjects felt. The pain the vision gave them and drank that as well, pure and delicious. Their fear and pain pleased them, fed them as blood did, and they realized they fed from that as well now. And loved the taste of it.

"Mine." Sam whispered as he held his lover close now. "My Mate. My other Alpha."

"Yours. Mine." Dean said hoarsely back. "My Mate, My Alpha."

"Yours, all yours." Sam promised then lay there sated and spent for a while. Then they got up and let the downpour outside wash them off, then dried off on some cloths they found nearby, and dressed again. "Bobby, we should stay at Bobby's." Sam said.

"He won't let us in like this." Dean said worried.

"I'll handle Bobby." Sam said. "We could always just make him our Feed, our Mate or Pet, to control him better." He would be volatile if they didn't.

"I agree, that could work." Dean said getting in the driver side, Sam in the passenger. "Sam, we do need to talk…about what that vamp said." He nibbled his lip nervously. "It explains a lot but…"

"I'll tell you everything when we stop again." Sam said and Dean nodded.

Sioux Falls was two days away, and that was plenty of time for Sam's explanation before they got there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That night they found a motel and got a room, and made love and drank from each other first. Then they talked while they sat on the bed, facing each other.

"I don't have a soul. It's been gone since I got back." Sam said. "I don't know how I got back, but I've not lied about how long I've been back. I don't know how I got back but I wasn't worried about it either; I just didn't really care to keep track of how I got that way, I was just happy to be back and out of that cage. I was fine with how I was when I got back; the only thought I had when I got back was that I needed to find you, Dean. And when I saw how happy you were with Lisa, I knew I should let you go. But then Samuel found me and recruited me, and I let him. But as far as how I got out of the hole, I didn't have a clue, still don't; let alone why I felt so empty inside, and couldn't sleep, I didn't sleep. I had memories and they told me how I felt at that time, how I should feel but as far as actually feeling it, I didn't feel anything. I had to fake it. I just figured if I faked it long enough, and if no one noticed I was, I might really feel that way again. It didn't work but it fooled everyone, so I let it be. I didn't really care so why worry about it? That's what I thought. You asked. Don't bitch if you don't like the answer you get. See…apparently when someone pulled me out, they left my soul behind in the cage. That's why I felt so empty emotionally, I realized it when some psychic read me and told me so. She was right, it explained everything. The thing is…it's been in there for over a year. In Hell Time, that would be over a thousand years, it must be pretty fucked up by now. Those fucking angels are playing with my soul, abusing it beyond thought! They are pissed with me for doing what I did and getting them locked in there; imagine having my soul there to take it out on! That poor tortured thing…I don't want it or need it, so don't bothering trying to get it back for me." Sam hissed and Dean nodded. "I'm quite fine this way, a vampire. Don't need some mangled soul to fuck with me, so don't even think of trying to resoul me. I will kill you before I let you put that fucking thing back in me!"

"I won't, baby. Just explain." Dean said.

He told Dean what Samuel was up to, what he suspected and who the demon he served might be. "I think it's Crowley." Sam said. "I heard his voice on the phone. He was shouting and I caught it. He had that accent like he had anyway. So if Crowley is looking for Purgatory, we have to wonder why and how in the hell he could possibly open it. Because if he's a demon, there's no way he can open it himself…it was guarded by angels for fuck sake! No demon can open a door protected by angels; it's just not possible, Dean."

"He wouldn't be able to…only Michael and them can, right?" Dean said then had a bad feeling. "Can _any_ angel do it? He wouldn't be so damn sure of himself of finding it, if he didn't have someone to in mind open it for him…"

"Well, there are the usual suspects…Balthazar, Gabriel, or Cas." Sam pointed out. Sam counted them out on a hand with a sarcastic brow raised, and Dean agreed it was pretty obvious it had be one of them. They were the only damn angels wandering around they knew about that had dealings with humans that much, let alone possibly remotely willing to be around a demon! Maybe help him with his dirty work…

"Balthazar would but I don't see him listening to Crowley; he's too arrogant and full of himself to lower himself to do that. Gabriel would never listen to him; he'd just kill him; he doesn't like demons anyway. And Cas has been conspicuously _absent_ these past few months…" Dean thought out loud. "It could be Cas."

"That's bad." Sam said softly. "He opens it and more than just souls come out. Trust me, I'm the Alpha Vampire here and I can feel what's in there, see what he saw in there; that the other Alpha Vamp saw and felt before he escaped. Leviathans, oily, oozing demons, they are in there. Not to mention every evil thing we ever killed, and, take my word for it, they hate us. We don't want to find out what they will do to us if they ever get out."

"We can't kill Cas." Dean said. "He's an angel. He could kill us though…unless…"

"Unless what?" Sam said.

"We turn him to us instead, away from Crowley…he'd help us find him and we could kill him. His bones would do it." Dean pointed out. "Our bed could handle him, and it's practical. He does want me…you just have to make him want you. Sex would be a good weapon, Sam. You know that."

"I do." Sam agreed. "Fine, we turn Bobby then get Cas on our side. Then we kill that slick bastard for good."

"Works for me." Dean said feeling thirsty again and scenting a human nearby. Then he saw _her_, and saw a man stealing from some bushes to join her as they stopped.

"Hi, where you goin'?" Dean asked smiling. They smelled so good! His throat burned for them.

"Tupelo?" The woman asked.

"Hop in, we're headed that way. Wait, you're a big one, aren't you? I'll take the back, you sit up here, there's more room…it's a long drive after all." Dean said getting out. He pushed the seat up and got in back. The woman got in with him, depositing her knapsack on the floorboard. The man got in the bench seat by Sam and shook their hands, smiling.

"Thanks, guys. We're trying to get home. We just got married and our car broke down in Henderson. We need to tell the folks." The man chattered as they hit the road again, the vamps not really listening; their blood called to them so strongly they knew it would be hard to wait to have them. But still they resisted and waited for a better time to feed from them. "Got a job waiting, too! So excited, we'll have to stay with my parents for a while until we get on our feet though but they won't mind. They're going to love Mindy…I do appreciate the ride. It looked like it was going to rain again. We got drenched last time."

"So did we." Sam said smiling. Looking like a nice guy he was supposed to be right then. "I had a flat and got drenched."

"I hear ya." The man said and talked some more. They let him talk, her joining in, and responded as expected to, not really listening. Just waiting to feed from them later.

Maybe turn them, and have them spread the _love_…

That would work.

As Alphas, they were supposed to increase the vampire population and these would make great additions.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"We only have enough for one room, a double." Sam said pretending to be upset about it. "You could take one bed, we could share the other. We're gay, I hope you don't mind. We won't touch you, we promise…we'll even get some food for you. We're grateful for the company really; it's been a long drive."

"That's fine. More than we expected. We're starved, too." The man said.

"Us, too." Dean said honestly and groaned as their blood hit him again. Soon, he told himself to get control. _'Soon we'll feed, be patient.'_ He told himself over and over and it barely held his thirst at bay. He just hoped it worked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was a simple fare. But since they no longer ate real food, they complained of stomach issues and drank water while the couple ate hungrily. "This is good!" The man said.

"Eat up, sorry our stomachs aren't behaving. We ate earlier and it must have upset them. I told you that burger tasted weird, Sam!" Dean said apologetically.

"Been there, food poisoning sucks." The man said and took another bite. "Thanks for the food, guys."

"No problem, we'll eat later." Sam promised. Savoring the meal to come as he watched them eat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The couple used the shower first and came out in towels, their clothes soaking in the sink for the night; they were filthy and needed washed. Sam and Dean took turns showering then and waited for the others to relax for the night in their bed, sleeping.

Then they snuck in under the covers and took one for themselves, kissing to the jugular and, when the couple stirred in fear, they bit down; pinning them to them with strong arms. Then drank them deep and almost to death, then offered wrists to them, and as they drank from the vampires hungrily, their Sires both smiled.

They took each for their lover that night, having sex with them, both crying out more once the Turning was done; then switched lovers in turns. The new vampires feeding off their Sires as they fucked them and found themselves taken again as well; loudly crying out their pleasures each time. Then doing it again until the sun rose and they lay there weakened by the sun itself. The Sires got up and wiped them down, covering them gently and kissed their cheeks.

Then drove off after putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob on their way out. They wanted them well rested and strong when they woke up, and fed; their whispered command of 'Turn others' marinating in their sleeping minds as they lay there unconscious for a bit guaranteeing they would do just that, just as Sam wanted them to.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby opened the door and hugged them. They hugged him back and he led them into the study, bringing beers with him after leaving the room briefly. Sam and Dean drank it but then said one was enough, they were on the wagon. They'd quit drinking a few days ago. Bobby apologized and removed the bottles. They watched him go and waited, they weren't hungry yet. They'd fed and Turned some hitchhikers a few towns out and were still full of their blood.

They'd get him later.

Both joked and talked with Bobby for hours, then excused themselves for a nap, saying they were exhausted from their long drive. Bobby waved them off and watched them go fondly. The vamps merely laying in one of the beds and kissed, waiting for night and for Bobby to drop his guard.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Night fell slowly. The vampires watched the night sky change from pink dusk to gray dark to jet black, and stars filled the skies, thousands of them. Both watched them in wonder and felt their thirst rising. It was time to take Bobby. They put their empty cups down they'd been pretending to drink from and headed in, peeking around and seeing Bobby gone. Following his scent to the bedroom nearby and easing the door open, Bobby didn't stir. They each stripped, not wanting to get blood on their clothes and fully intending to have sex with him while feeding anyway.

Both contemplated their options and talked again in whispers. "Pet or Mate?" Dean asked.

"He might resist the Mate thing at first…but then again, he's _really_ strong-Willed, he won't go willingly with the Pet thing either." Sam said.

"So try Pet then do Mating if he goes for it…" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that would be best." Sam admitted.

Then they looked down to see hazel eyes watching them with suspicion and they smiled, grabbing his wrists to hold him down long enough to give him his choices. Not that either one was one he'd like, that wasn't the point. They thought he'd prefer the option of how he'd be with them, not that he got a choice in being with them at all; that was not an option at all. They needed his home to live in, and with that home came the man. And Dean did love him, so they'd add him. Because Sam wanted his Mate happy, and keeping Bobby alive in some way would make Dean happy.

"Now, Bobby, I can explain…" Dean began as Bobby struggled and fought them angrily. "Be still and listen to me dammit!"

Bobby tried to calm down eventually and Dean nodded, going on. "We are vampires but…it's complicated." Dean said softly. He started with telling him that Sam had Turned, then had Turned and mated to him, telling everything, and ended with them coming here. Omitting the turning of the others and killing them, he knew Bobby would disapprove right now; so it was best they not tell that part yet. "I love you still, and we need to stay here. And we'd be safer here with you hiding. You understand?"

"Let me go. I won't fight you, I'm listening. You idjits, you could have just told me. I would have let you stay with me. Vampires or not. You should have been honest with me, told me you were vampires now. I wouldn't have killed you or made you leave…I always wanted you to stay with me here anyway; you were the ones always insisting on leaving!" Bobby said. He sat up now and faced them, they moved closer to sniff him. He smelled of whiskey and musk, sexy as hell, and twice as gruff. "What do you plan to do now? If I said yes to that plan of yours…which I won't, keep that in mind."

"You don't get a say in it." Sam said coldly, Bobby flinched as he met his calm eyes. "You merely get a say in how you end up. So decide, before we do."

"You weren't this cold before." Bobby said sadly. "What happened to you, Sam?"

Sam told him the truth about the soullessness and he nodded. "So Samuel let you be Turned, so he could find Purgatory!" Bobby said and Sam nodded.

"Yes." Sam said. "He was going to kill to Dean to make me do it, so I made him trade Dean to me for the information. I knew he'd never find it in time; it was being moved, you see. It rarely stays in one place for more than an hour or so, so it was a good bet he'd never get to it before it was moved again. At least Dean was okay. I just figured that if he was Turned and Mated to me, that he'd be safer, better protected, and happier with me. He'd have never accepted me this way and he'd try to get my soul back even if I didn't want it back. So once Turned he didn't want to get it back for me, and we were happy, so that was that. Now we have to deal with you."

"Pet or Mate?" Dean offered again.

"What does each entail?" Bobby asked as he tried to work out an escape plan but not seeing one. He felt cold steel on one wrist and looked up to find himself cuffed to the railing at the top of his bed. "Sam…" He growled. Then had a random thought…where the hell did they get the cuffs from! Not that that was relevant at the moment…he reminded himself. He was getting turned here and yet he was trying to figure out where they had gotten handcuffs from…boy, he needed to get his priorities in order. He thought grumpily.

"You won't escape now, so decide." Sam stated.

"Well, Pet is more of a 'Slave thing'." Dean said explaining how he'd be their Feed and have sex with them whenever they wanted it, be addicted and loyal to both the feeding and sex then. "You'll crave us and go mindless for most part as we took blood from you and fucked you. You'd feel the need under your skin all the time though, like a low level heroin addiction."

"And Mate?" Bobby asked, definitely not liking the 'Pet' option.

"You will be a…it's the supernatural version of 'husband'." Dean said. "We'd love you and share your bed, be your Mates. You'd be like us and have all our powers and gifts, and you'd have free Will. You'd be you but vampiric like us, and mate and lover to us. You'd be in love with us and Immortal with us."

"That sounds…better." Bobby said and sighed. "Can't get out of this without the sex, I take it?" He looked to Sam for that answer.

"No, you can't." Sam said. "You'd stay the way you are now or pretty close to it; you never can tell how the change will affect the bodies aging cells…you could de-age first if you weren't sure or wanted to be younger." Sam smiled and touched his face tenderly. "We'd love you either way, Bobby. I could feel something for you this way. I don't now, just what the memories say I should. I could feel something for real for you now…I want to feel something for you! Which would you be with us? We won't leave you, no matter what you choose. But we are turning you either way. It's the only way to be sure you don't betray us and we can stay here for good. You could start as a Pet then become a Mate, if you needed more time."

"We're not good men anymore, we're fairly evil really." Dean admitted. "We drink from humans, kill them when we do, but we're discreet and take precautions against hunters finding out. And we Turn some of them. It's our duty to make other vampires so we do it. We're careful who we do it to, mostly transients and those that won't be missed or noticed too much, and how we do it to them though."

"Well, if I have no choice, I'll take what I can get…Mate. I won't be no blood or sex slave to anyone, fuck that!" Bobby scowled. "What do we do now?" Bobby hoped he'd get more time here but knew that wasn't likely. Sam seemed pretty determined here.

"We have sex with you, both of us, hopefully you will go along with it. I don't want to force you but I will. Dean would hate it if I did that but he wouldn't fight it if I insisted it had to be done. He wants this as badly as I do. Then we drink from you as we orgasm and you drink from us at the same time, that's what mates us." Sam said.

"So you really feel nothing toward me?" Bobby said in shock, he'd seemed to before…it's had seemed off though. He'd just figured that being apart from Dean and getting out of the cage had messed him up for a while. He'd been soft and see where it got him, yeah, he'd been stupid, uh huh!

"No, but I'd like to." Sam said hopefully.

"Fine, we'll Mate." Bobby grumbled.

"Undress then and we will." Dean said and Bobby did so with ease, nervously fiddling with the sheet as he crawled back under it. "First time, huh?"

"Yeah, never been with a guy, let alone done that…" Bobby admitted quietly, eyes shifting between them and sighing. "Will it hurt?" He sound a little scared.

"The first time hurts a little but it soon feels good once we start moving, and the biting does but only when we pierce the skin, then it is all pleasure. It feels good then and with sex, it feels…fantastic. I ought to know, that's how Sam mated to me." Dean said. "And how he'd mate to you."

"Then he'll love me, right?" Bobby said. He wanted that but at what cost? He wondered the cost of this 'love' they'd have then…there was a price we paid for this kind of thing, a price you paid…fate always made you pay for fucking with her. The question usually wasn't what the price was, but when the payment came due.

And was it worth that payment?

Was their love for him worth that? Bobby thought and realized suddenly it was. To be loved by them, by Sam again, it was worth. They were all he had, the only family he had left…he loved them. So he'd do it. Whatever it took, even if neither choice was very appealing at the moment.

Xxxxxxxxx

First they hesitantly kissed him, testing the waters. The kisses were soft but awkward. Yet they got more intense as they kept trying. Bobby seemed to be more willing to try getting used to their changing relationship and they were glad about that.

Then they kissed down his neck and ear, Bobby finding he liked it; surprisingly enough. Dean moved lower while Sam took his torso, sucking his nipples soon after while Dean moved to his cock, making it grow hard despite him thinking he couldn't enjoy this mating thing. His nipples ached and felt good as he arched up from Sam licking and biting them gently. He was enjoying it more than he thought he would at first and that was a good thing in all their books, especially his. Working lubed fingers into him after teasing his hole at the crease in his ass until he moaned and begged.

"More…" Bobby said. So Dean gave him more, and with each 'More…' he added a finger until he had found his prostate and Bobby arched up, crying out in bliss. Dean smiled then.

"Ready, Bobby?" Dean asked making sure. "I don't want you hurt here…"

"Ready…fuck me already, you idjit!" Bobby demanded lustfully and needily, too. "Ain't got all night for your fingers to play with my ass, boy."

"On it, Sir." Dean teased as he lubed up and worked in now, waiting with bated breath as his head popped those first muscles at the ring and Bobby settled again after jerking away from him at that first penetrative inch. Then moving in a bit at a time, kissing along his body and lips, working his cock with his hand as he waited for him to relax more each time, until he was in to the hilt and still he waited. "Feel so hot, so good…" Dean moaned. "Should have done this years ago, Bobby…fuck! You feel so perfect around my cock."

"Yeah, it does." Bobby said. "We really should have…" He moaned as Dean moved some now, barely pulling out then pulling almost all out then thrusting in again hard on one movement. Then doing it again and making Bobby cry out more each time, moving harder then doing it more until he wrapped hard fingers around Dean's back and sides, and urged him deeper and harder. "More…harder!" Bobby ordered and he did so.

Topping from the bottom at its finest, Dean thought chuckling as he kissed Bobby neck and sniffed his soon-to-be mate, memorizing his scent for later. "Mine!" Dean growled as he got close to orgasm.

"Yes!" Bobby cried out, close as well.

Dean bit him then, biting where he had sniffed before then impaled him hard and stilled as he came, Bobby cumming with him untouched. Then Dean bit his wrist then offered it to Bobby. Bobby reluctantly took it and drank some, then more as Dean insistently kept it there until he felt Bobby had taken enough. Bobby found desire hitting him then, getting dizzy. Dean thrust in again and fucked him through it all. Then Bobby sat up while they kept moving, riding Dean facing him now as he changed positions, and bit Dean hard, drinking from his neck in deep gulps, his new fangs easily slicing through his skin and Dean tilted his head to find Bobby's then drank from him, and their bodies soon found a rhythm that matched; both of them too lost in the Turning and the Mating to ever consider stopping.

Then they fell panting to the bed to rest before Bobby reached for Sam and he made love to Bobby as well. "Sam…please!" Bobby begged as Sam kept his slow, then he went harder and Turned him, stopping briefly to alter their positions before resuming their sex again.

"Bite me." Sam moaned as he got close to cumming. Bobby taking his shoulder as Sam sank fangs into his shoulder as well, drinking at the same time and not stopping until they came and lay spent again.

"So…we're mated?" Bobby asked with a laugh. "Damn, but that was…fun! Should have fucked you years ago…wow."

"Love me now?" Sam asked gently, reaching to hold him close for a moment. Dean holding him as well, both smiling at Bobby. "I love you, I do…!"

"I love you, too, Sam. You, too, Dean." Bobby said and got up, looking in the bedroom mirror and checking out his eyes and fangs, then running hands on his body finding it no different. But harder and not soft anymore. His eyes were a darker hazel, not much but a little. He must be hungry, he'd read vampire eyes darkened when they were in the hold of their 'Thirst'. His once '_plumper'_ parts were more muscled now, his chest was what was called barrel-chested, and his abs were leaner but still bigger built up, his body was more muscled all over, his flab all steely muscle now, and his skin was paler. His age was off, too. He did look similar but had lost twenty years off his body and face. His lips were pinker, too. His fangs were long and thin, with the other teeth normal. Only the incisors moved down over his normal ones, the rest stayed down. And they didn't descend from the gums in a fold like other vampires, he was different somehow. "I don't look that bad, not that different…but hunters _will_ notice…shit."

"You should retire." Sam advised. "Quit and stay with us, lock the gate and get Ellen to do the hub thing. Have them call her and her family."

"Yeah, I agree." Bobby said and groaned as a knock sounded. "Shit, just what I needed, more visitors…with my luck, they'll be hunters."

"Let's hope not." Dean said and then went to open the door.

Bobby peeked out the little window and shut it quickly, shaking his head. "Is it hunters?" Sam asked, it didn't smell human, it smelled like…vampire and ash, fire, curiously enough. It smelled familiar though.

"No, worse." Bobby groaned going to open it and looking to them. "Don't panic, they're family."

"Oh." Sam said in surprise.

"Dorian. Dante." Dean said scenting the air. "Our cousins. You remember them, right?"

"Yeah, again unsure how to act around them. Had an idea of how to before from the memories but damned if I know what is expected of me as a vampire…what if they try to kill us?" Sam asked, preparing to defend them if he had to. They had been family to them when they were human, maybe as vampires they wouldn't feel the same way…they were still hunters after all. He knew he'd loved them then, so maybe he could learn to again. Hopefully. If they didn't kill him first.

Bobby let the pair in and they smirked. The boys eyed them with worried eyes and they shook their heads at them. "Still our cousins, idiots." Dorian, the dark haired woman said, her brown/red eyes sparkling with mirth. The other one, a male, his dark hair cut short but tousled sexily. His brown eyes laughing as well. Matching set, perfect bookends. Almost twins but for the red in her eyes. Not related but close to each other as cousins got. Best friends and family, to each other and them. They used to be at least…they could be again. Sam thought and waited for them to speak again. "What the hell did you do! How are you vampires? We smelled you miles away. So don't lie."

"Sit down, it's complicated." Dean said reluctantly, he didn't want to go through this again. He was tired of explaining shit to people! Once they were seated in the study, he told them what he'd told Bobby. Then Sam told his part. And Bobby explained their mating, or his 'initiation' into vampirism, as he now fondly called it. "We're evil…well, evil-ish. We do evil things but we love him and you. Sam is the Alpha Vamp now, the Father of all Vampires, Dean with him. So we can't kill him, but he could help us out…he can find any vampire anywhere…I'm retiring because Hunters will notice my…changes. We'd still help you guys though." Dean said. "He was soulless to begin with so the change made him colder but he's still Sam. He wants to try to be your family still. Don't leave."

"So is this a Nest…or a Kiss?" Dorian asked curious. Most vampires formed either one. Did they?

"No, this is our Home. This is…Bobby's." Sam said softly, running fingers lovingly through Bobby's curls as he stood behind his chair, making him purr at the touch. "You can come and go as you wish, visit as you please. You belong here still; we'd welcome you here still." He smiled as Bobby reached for his hand and pulled him down into his lap to kiss him then broke it off at a soft one. "We are mated, so you will have to live with that."

"We can." Dorian said. "My uncle Viktor and Catarina are like you, their vamps, too. Not good but not purely evil really. We hunt still but we won't hunt you. Just help us if you can, find the vampires for us if we ask, that's all I ask."

"We Turn people, we keep it small but we do turn them. We drink from them, too, usually kill them when we do." Sam said. "You try to stop us, kill us, and we'll get you first, I promise you that."

"Shit!" Dante swore. "Do you _have_ to?" He hated that fact, he didn't want to hunt them, but he'd have to if they did that.

"Yes, but we'll do it away from here, get rid of the bodies. Never near our home. We don't want the attention. Look, we only feed big once or twice a week, otherwise we feed off each other. Only when the thirst drives us, too. I swear!" Sam promised.

"If you drink from us, would that help? Could you stretch the feedings then?" Dorian offered. "Pheonix blood is potent, it would lessen your hunger greatly…we wouldn't offer if we didn't mean it. You can feed if you need to, just see if we can help you stretch it out more, maybe to twice every two weeks? Maybe cut down on the Turning people would be nice…"

Their blood wouldn't stop their need to feed entirely but it could fill them up more so they'd need to feed less often. That was the best they could do. Dorian had blood packs, synthetic but good, but they obviously didn't want to try them yet, but she hoped to convince them to try them later.

As the true Alpha vamps, they'd need real human blood at some point. They could never live off the blood packs like she could. She was under no delusions here. They were the real deal, the head of them all; she was just a hybrid. Lesser in level than them and much less gifted. They were _not_ to be messed with. Nothing could kill them, if legends were true. They could incapacitate any of their 'children' with just a thought, or kill them the same way, which was why all vampires feared the Alpha Vampire, and she knew she would, too. But she also knew they wouldn't hurt her if she stayed on their side, which is where she intended to stay.

They were family after all, and one didn't abandon their family just because of small shit. And this most definitely fell into the 'small shit' category as far as she was concerned. She was no stranger to fairly evil vampire relatives, so she could deal with them, too. Dante would learn this as well, he just needed time.

Dante may have the 'bad boy' thing down but the truth was he had a really teeny tiny boy scout in there that governed most of his thinking…like now. One that no matter how much bad shit he piled on top of it to smother it, it always managed to survive and nag him into submission eventually. But then…he'd go bad again. Dante was a paradox but he was her cousin, and like having fairly evil vampire family members, she also had a few paradoxes like Dante in there, too.

That she could live with as well.

Now if Dante would just learn to ignore his little boy scout really soon and not scare of their cousins, she'd be damned grateful…or at least shut his mouth before he pissed off the one set of Vampires that really _could_ kill her…yeah, she really wished he'd do that one!

"We'll try it, to make you happy." Sam agreed reluctantly. He wasn't sure it would work, but if his Mates wanted him to, he'd do it. "Do you want to try it?" He asked Dean and Bobby. "We will if you want to. We can't do entirely without the human blood but…we could do with _less_ of it…_maybe_. _If_ this works. If not, we go back to feeding our normal way, agreed? Then you don't argue against it or try to stop from doing it again, nor will you hunt us…no deal if you won't promise that." He offered a hand to them.

"Agreed. To all conditions." Dante agreed. Dorian doing the same. "So how do we do this?" He asked.

"You visit, we feed sometimes off you, and, yes, our feedings include sex; don't know why but it's a fuller feed if we do it this way. So you will have to get used to having sex with us where you didn't before. But not as mates or pets, not if you don't want to; if you do, we will mate to you. But otherwise it will be just for feedings, not beyond them. We try to be a family this way." Sam said. "We help where we can." He sighed. "Still our cousins, so I'm willing to try."

"Me, too." Dean and Bobby said.

"I'm for it." Dorian said relieved.

"Okay." Dante said, but he too felt relieved. Having them as the Alpha Vamps wasn't the best thing but losing his closest family he also thought of as brothers would be worse. The sex thing was new but…he'd never had sex with men but to feed them he'd do it. He was sure they'd make it enjoyable, or at least bearable for him, they were family after all. "You thirsty now?" He would feed them if they needed it but was hoping to hold it off as long as he could. He needed a little more time to get used the sex part of it; the blood drinking he was fine with.

"No, we just mated and fed during it. We'll be sated for a day or two; might need some sips later but we'll be fine until then." Sam reassured them. "Are _you_ hungry? We could make you breakfast." He nodded to the kitchen. They would technically be their feeds now, and one was supposed to take care of their feed's needs. He would make sure any and all of their needs would be met, as was expected of a Master of a feed. Sam would make sure they were well fed otherwise as well, satisfied as fully sexually as they could do for them, and anything else they really needed. They would serve them faithfully, just as they would be serving them faithfully as well. "Dorian, Dante, if you feed us…you must promise to not let another vampire or other being to feed from you besides us. We would consider it a betrayal of our bond as Master and Feeds, don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I agree. I could go for some steak and eggs though." Dante admitted. "And a beer."

"Sure, that's fairly standard as far as being a Feed. I'll take the steak and eggs, too, but make mine rare, two of them please, no, _Master_, make it four! I'm hungry…and I'll take juice with mine, thanks." Dorian drawled at Dante and sauntered to the kitchen. They watched her go and wondered if she'd go for sex for just the sake of sex, not just to feed from, with them…if they asked. She was damn sexy.

"Sure, Dorian, I'll do it, they can help. You go relax and we'll call when it ready. You want more steak, too, Dante?" Dean asked eager to please him.

"Two more. Well done." Dante said and then they headed to the cars to rearrange their weapons in their trunks; they'd gotten messed up lately and now was as good a time as any to fix up their trunks. Their food would take time to cook so they had time to do it.

Then, once they were done with their work and they were called in to eat by Bobby. They followed them to the kitchen and gave them their breakfast. Sitting with them to talk over juice, beer, and milk. The vampires not taking anything, just enjoying the company.

"So, other than the obvious, what else have you been up to, Sam?" Dorian asked. "Weren't you hunting with that Samuel guy?"

"Yeah, that ended badly." Sam admitted. Then sighed. "I told you how he let me be Turned, right? About the Alphas he was capturing. I'm not hunting anymore because of my change but…Samuel could bear watching."

"Yeah, I agree. He sold his own grandsons out for the location of Purgatory, bastard!" Dante swore bitterly. "He can't really think his Demon Deal could end well for him, could he?"

"Yeah, he does." Dean scowled. "We need to free the other Alphas."

"Free them?" Both Dorian and Dante practically shouted in surprise and shock.

"In return with deals for an alliance of course. Those that refuse to ally with us…we'll just kill. It's safer that way, you see." Sam added grinning. "It would make this fighting shit much easier."

"True, but all those species of evil in one place…and they've _never_ gotten along! And do I need to remind you that they want us dead, you guys especially? The Djinn and his family alone want your heads on sticks." Dorian said, reminding them.

"If it kept the hunters away _and_ if it stopped Crowley from pulling more shit on them and us…they might go for it." Dean said. "Or that's my hope. We usually do what it takes to survive, we vampires all are a bit of selfish and opportunistic lot that way…and this should ensure that. If we can get along long enough to achieve it, or get them to listen to us. If not, listening to us doesn't really matter, does it? Dead men don't _need_ to listen…"

"Good luck with that." Dorian said but hoped it would, too, or it would be a bloodbath, either way…she hoped Sam knew what he was getting into.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days passed and they waited as long as they could…then called Dorian and Dante in. "We waited as long as we could, so if you changed your minds say so because then we'll go out for some take out." Sam told them as he stood in their bedroom doorway. "We're thirsty."

"Coming, Sam." Dorian said walking past him, her towel still around her body, she'd just showered and hadn't expected them to call on her. They'd been waiting to be summoned for feeding but hadn't been so they'd relaxed and sparred. It had taken her by surprise when Sam had called for them. "And look, I'm already naked…that's convenient." She motioned to her towel and they laughed.

Dante came in and undressed by the door, holding out a black zip-up bag. "Dorian said you'd need these." He said as he undid his fly and eased it apart, revealing a good-sized package, or so the vampires thought licking their lips. Maybe some pleasure was due for their feeds before the feeding happened…mmm.

He went to sit by Dorian on the bed, both naked and the vampires were quick to join them. Dean took Dorian while Sam took Dante. Both kissed and sucked their way up their legs, making both moan and get turned on from it. Then they dove in and pleasured them. Dante cried out as Sam took him in his mouth and sucked him down whole, feeling another mouth join down there and suck his balls as well. He cried out again and ran fingers into their hairs, Sam and Dean switching places after he came hard for them and Dean got to suck him while Sam did his balls, then drinking him down after sucking him expertly for a few minutes, then left Dante there to recover while doing the same for Dorian, who clawed at their shoulders as they pleasured her and came arching and gripping their hairs tight, head back as they took turns bringing her to cumming.

Then Dean took her in one thrust while Sam worked fingers into Dante with the lube. Lining up to his hole when he moaned he was ready, he worked into his virgin hole slowly then when fully seated, he moved a little. Once the burn and pain died down, he felt his lover relax around him. That was when he moved more, and harder as time passed, until their bodies were slapping together in a sensual rhythm.

"Never…felt so good before…want more!" Dante begged. "Regular lovers and family…more…"

"Dean, so good, yeah, more now! Want to be lovers with you more now…not mates…just lovers…can we?" Dorian got out and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, lovers…you are our feeds and lovers…from now on…yes!" Sam cried out as he came and stroked Dante until he did the same, sinking fangs into his shoulder as Dean did the same, he and Dorian cumming as well. They drank them deep and stopped then did it again, and two hours later they let up and fell to the bed, their last fucking and orgasms making them need to recover.

"Wow…that was fantastic." Dorian told Dean who cuddled her close. "No wonder you were so good with the ladies…you really are good at that." She praised. "Must be genetic…I'm good at it, too."

"So am I, bitch." Dante teased from by Sam. He grinned though and kissed Sam anyway. "I enjoyed that…can we do it again tonight?"

"Sure, but it's Dean's turn." Sam told him and they switched places so Sam was by Dorian while Dean was by Dante. "Gonna fuck you now, Dorian. And feed of course."

"Bring it on…" Dorian taunted and soon was pulled on top of him, sheathing onto his already hard cock immediately. "My own stallion, I love it!" She began to rock and slide up and down him, making Sam grip her and pull her down for a kiss while they moved more passionately seconds later, moaning as they got more into it. "Sam…more!"

"Love you, baby…yes, don't want to ever stop!" Sam moaned. "Never thought it could feel this good with you…but damn….too good…want to fuck you more."

"Do that!" Dorian urged. Bodies grinding until it was time to cum, then he bit her and drank, her head to the side to allow him room to do so, and crying out as his bite inflamed their passions even more, making them go even more until he was done.

Dean doing much the same to Dante, who now begged him not to stop as he drank from him and fucked him as hard as well again, both cousins lost in lust and passion with their vampire Masters as they fed from them. Neither regretting it at all but definitely knowing they would crave this with them now, would desire them, and would be doing it all again really damn soon if they had their way!

Bobby came in early the next morning and smiled at the sated group and made a noise in the back of his throat to get their attentions. "Breakfast is ready, for those that need it. Pancakes and bacon, with juice and milk. I made extra so eat all you like. Then you can sleep." He said and they looked at him with annoyance, but let their lovers tug them up and hold their hands as they headed downstairs, forgoing clothes since they didn't feel the need for them at the moment.

Bobby ignored their nakedness and took it in stride.

Then as they were cuddled and ate while the vampires smiled while watching them do so, they talked cases and found some hunts they could do. Knowing they'd miss them but also knowing they'd be back soon enough to feed them again, in a couple days if what Dean said was right.

"I really enjoyed last night." Sam told them. "It was a good feed."

"Yeah, it was." Dean complimented them. "The regular lover's thing was a surprise but we like it. Love you guys that way, too, now."

"Us, too." Dorian said smiling. Dante nodded since his mouth was full.

"You call if you're in trouble and we'll come to you. Be careful, okay?" Dean said worried for them.

"Will do." Dorian promised.

Then they headed up to bed after doing the dishes and slept most of the day away to recover from their time the night before.

All the while regretting having to leave them at all but knowing it was their jobs to do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Dean, they'll be here." Sam soothed his mate. It had been three days and they were late. Two days at the latest they'd said and their Masters were thirsty. "We could have just hunted with them and this would never have happened."

"We…can we?" Dean said on second thought. "I suppose if it's with them, we could. Bobby could run info for us from here…is it safe enough? Won't the others notice the differences in us?"

"Maybe not…if they do, we'll just kill them if they try to kill us." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"We could try it at times, not all the time but…sometimes." Dean agreed.

"We'll talk to them about it when they get here." Sam said then, and looked at Bobby. "They answering yet?" He was calling them but had yet for them to answer. This was worrying him, since they never failed to answer their phones so something must be up. "What were they working on last?"

"They were on a Nest…some high profile thing…they were working in some club, putting blood in people's drinks and turning them without them knowing it. I sent them to sort it out." Bobby said worriedly. "They usually get jobs done faster than this, don't know what could be taking them so long."

"I'll find out." Sam said and sent out a thought, searching for images of their lovers and finding them, growling as they saw them being surrounded. "Found them, let's go." He said and he and Dean ran out to go after them. They were in some wooded area which was probably why Dante had flared out yet. Dorian was bitten a little but not fed from, which still pissed them off. Dante and Dorian were fighting them off but with there being around twenty of them, it wasn't going well.

They got there nearly an hour later and ran into the woods toward their lovers and lunged right for the Master and his Mate, a male like Sam had with Dean, surprisingly enough. "How dare you touch them!" Sam roared furiously. "You touched our feeds!"

"Who…who are you?" Sam's vamp asked terrified.

"I am your Alpha…and for the record, slipping blood into people's drinks is a damn cowardly way of turning, and I don't approve of it. So stop it!" Sam hissed. "We don't just turn anyone, we do it discretely! And we don't turn everyone, that attracts hunters, like them…and you know better."

"It was the easiest way." The vamp offered and Dean tightened his hold on his throat, growling. "We were trying to be discrete…"

"You turned the whole damn bar! How is that discrete! Not to mention, who bit her?! I want his head." Sam growled again pointing at Dorian. "Who bit her!"

"He did." One said from by them. "Alpha." He added with a bowed head.

"Did you think by showing submission that we wouldn't let them kill you?" Dean sneered at the vampire. "That it would save you from our wrath?" He said.

"I hoped you'd forgive me…" The vampire said trembling.

"Forgiveness means having mercy on others, something I don't feel." Sam said also sneering. "It will not save you."

He sensed the others attacking again and held up a hand, sending them falling to the ground unconscious. The vampires they held to the trees stayed conscious. "So you tasted our Feed. Did she taste good?" Dean growled.

The vampire said nothing after that. He knew it wasn't really a question Dean needed an answer to.

Dean gripped his head on each side and ripped it off with ease as it screamed in agony, Sam doing the same to his vampire. Then he sent a message to the vampires that were turned and didn't know it, removing the vampire from them with a thought; the humans passed out then woke up soon after confused. Those that had fed were killed as their vampire tried flee from them and couldn't; they'd become it so they couldn't be saved.

"We don't turn people through trickery; that's cheating." He told the others as they woke up. "I got the ones they turned…most are human again, I removed the vampire from them; some others had fed, I couldn't save them, they died." He told Dante and them. "I tried to it for you but couldn't save them all."

"You tried to save their victims…to make us happy?" Dorian asked in shock. "You can just remove vampirism, cure them? You have that power?"

"Yes, I can. I am the True Alpha and have that power, if they haven't fed yet. We love you guys, and you want to save people. So I tried to save them because you'd want me to. I want to make you happy." Sam said smiling as Dorian and Dante slashed around them and wiped their attacker out. Not that they were fighting very hard. Dante noticed. Sam had taken the fight right out of them apparently. "We'd do almost anything to make you happy, you know that. You are ours now, and your happiness matters to us."

He got closer to her now and sighed. "I smell him on you." He sniffed the vampire's bite and growled. He pulled her even closer then, Dean doing the same. "I have to remove his scent from you."

"Fine, do that." Dorian said seeing there was no arguing with them. They each bit into the bite themselves, taking turns and feeding briefly then smiling as they found the scent was gone finally; theirs replacing it and not tasting his venom in the bite anymore. Dorian had melted from the pleasure their bites infused in her as they had fed and now found herself able to function better. "Better, you possessive things?" She still smiled fondly at them. "I didn't allow them to do it, so don't start! They held me down while Dante tried to catch the straggling victims before they hit the population. Then they let the Master feed off me, not much but a little. I never drank from him, I swear! It wouldn't have worked anyway but they didn't know that…they kept saying they'd finish turning me; since I was only part vampire and all."

"No one can feed from you but us and you know that." Dean hissed but didn't push it. "You were forced, so you weren't at fault. They however have been punished for it." He took her hand then smiled then. "Come, we are thirsty and we were worried. You were late." Dean said crossly and Dorian glared at him. "We will hunt with you from now on; to be sure you're safe. That way no one does this to you again."

"Oh, no, you don't…I can hunt by myself just fine. This was just a bad hunt! Not that I'm ungrateful for your help but I do not need babysat by my 'Master', I'm your lover and feed, not your slave! You stay with Bobby and we hunt, that's the way it stays." Dorian argued but softened when she realized he was just still upset about her getting bit and almost hurt. Not to mention Dante getting hurt because he couldn't use his fire…he was just overreacting, well, vampire-style. Viktor did it all the time with her aunt when she got hurt. She just needed to let him know this wasn't normal and while she did need him sometime to help her out, she didn't' need it all the time. "Look, we could hunt with you sometimes, but not because you think we can't hunt without you, but because you love us and just want to…this isn't a normal hunt so it doesn't rate this treatment. We do need help sometimes but let us tell you when we need it, okay? Otherwise we can still hunt by ourselves, the only reason we didn't use his fire was because of the wood's being so flammable. We usually do fine, don't judge us by this one incident. We're damn good at hunting, ask Bobby, he'll tell you. We're some of the best at it, like you were…you hunt, you just hunt as the two of you again…why don't you? No one knows what happened to you and you look normal enough, still like yourselves…why not hunt still? Save people again, and maybe you'll develop more empathy for them…." Dorian suggested. "You are good at it, you were and still will be if you decide to do it; just sometimes not all the time…I'm not saying that. Just be careful who you hunt near; some pick up on the vampire thing faster than others. We have some radar or something."

"We…we'd just like to hunt with you sometimes because we miss you so much. We'll work on the 'over protective' thing…we were just scared when you didn't answer your phones and then found you attacked. We overreacted. Sorry." Dean said then saw Sam didn't look sorry. "Sam is different but so am I, but not so different we can't make this work. We just love you so much we can't bear losing you…we love you." Sam nodded and they both let them know they felt that way. "It may not be a Nest but you are a part of our family and bed and we take care of you, meet all your needs, as our feeds, that is our job. That includes protecting you from harm if needed."

"I get that. But we do get hurt but we heal faster than humans…you don't need to worry about that too much. The bigger injuries, yeah, we heal them but they take longer sometimes. We don't need to be watched over that closely." Dante said with a sigh. "We love you, too."

"Not…not as cousins, though that's there, too. We are in love with you, really in love you and want…to mate to you. Never expected to but…it's too much to ask. But we do love you as lovers more." Dean said sadly. "But if you ever want to mate, tell us and we'll do it. We want to but would never force you."

"Can we still be with others?" Dorian asked tentatively.

"Yes, anyone you like. Human or otherwise…no other vampires though, we'd forbid that." Sam said considering her terms fair. "I'm just with you guys, Bobby, and Dean, and he's only with me and you guys, too." He got quiet then. "It's up to you, it's your choice. We're just…proposing if you want to mate to us, we'd love to be your Mates."

"We'd think about it." Dorian said.

"Yes, just give us time." Dante said.

"Take all the time you want." Sam said. "We'll still love you as much as you allow us to."

"Thanks." They said and hugged them, seeing the red eyes and knowing what that meant. "Come on, there's a motel over there." Dante said and pulled in, getting a double room and coming out. "We're right over there."

Soon they were in a room and undressed, the vampires sharing kisses between them, each taking their time so each feed got equal attention. Then Sam took Dorian first and Dean took Dante, taking their time to show their love before letting it get to the sex, then taking them slow and making it last, feeding in small amounts to enjoy it more. Sam loved them, he wanted to mate to them, but knew it had to wait. He wasn't that patient but he'd try.

Cousins or not, he loved them and wanted them for himself.

Dorian and Dante lay there resting hours later, spent, sated, and well-used. But very pleased with themselves, too. "If you could promise sex like this everytime, hell, yeah, I'd mate to you." Dante gasped, still catching his breath. "I've never had sex like this before…damn!, I could get used to this."

"You will, we intend to do it more often…if you'd let us." Dean ventured hesitantly.

"We'll let you." Dorian reassured him and smiled. "Later though, I'm hungry. Cook for me, slaves!" She teased. "My mates already, to me that was Mating. Let's just do the biting thing after we eat later, okay?"

"Okay." Dean said and they headed into cook lunch for them.

Then after that, a few hours later, they finally pulled their new mates below them and made love to them again, and this time when they came, they bit each other and felt their Mating Bond form with them. Cuddling and resting a bit before getting started on a hunt they'd found after doing some research when they'd finished eating lunch.

"Be careful, call if you need us." Dean told her. "We won't be overprotective if you promise to do that and let us help you if we lose contact with you again. You're right, we won't push ourselves onto you when you hunt but if you show you need us around more on hunts, we'll be there if and when you need us."

"Thanks, it makes me feel good knowing you have our backs." Dante said approaching with his duffel over his shoulder, handing her hers. "We'll call you soon to check in, give you updates. We know you worry."

"Good, we'd appreciate that." Sam said and watched them go, giving them each a kiss goodbye before heading to their cars. And he prayed they'd be safe and return to them soon. They'd be back in a couple days anyway, so he'd try not to worry as much. They could handle themselves, they just might need some back up sometime like hunters sometimes did.

They'd take care of that need for their lovers, too. Just like they were supposed to as their Masters and Mates.

Xxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

Dean sat on the couch by Sam, Bobby sat nearby for support.

He took a deep breath and called. "Cas, I need you. Can you come here? Please!"

Time passed slowly and he repeated his plea, thinking Cas wouldn't come to him after all. He hadn't seen the angel for months on end, and when he did, he just popped in briefly then left. Helping but not sticking around like he used to. And just when he was ready to give up, the sound of feathers met his ears, making him smile.

Cas appeared and gave him a nervous look. "What do you need, Dean?"

"We need to talk…sit here please?" Dean offered and patted the seat on the other side of him. Cas looked puzzled but did as asked.

Then they began one of the most important conversations they'd ever had with their Angel and hoped he'd listen to them or they might lose him forever; and Dean couldn't bear that thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Chapter: Cas confesses his deal to Dean and they try to help him out of it.


End file.
